


【每周一爽合集】

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 强迫自慰





	1. Chapter 1

“这不行，先生...这不合规矩...”乐师轻声说，他扯住你的衣角表示拒绝。  
当然啦，这可是皇帝的宴会，而你们则正在厅内一角。随时都会有人来的，也许是小个子的总管，也许是吵吵闹闹的音乐家，也许是掌握至高无上权利之人。  
你要求他，此时，此刻，此地，为你敞开。  
他说拒绝。  
可你看到他的身躯略微发抖，指尖捏不住那片布料，呼吸逐渐急促，脸颊染上艳丽的红色。  
你知道他在想什么。于是加重语气，重复那个命令，说这是写在合约里面的。你伸手去揉捏他的臀瓣。他僵住一瞬，像是先前忘记了自己后面还吃着什么，此刻才被紧张中放大的感官警醒。  
“是....是的，先生。”  
他慢吞吞地开始解衣物，期间一直撇开目光不去看你。脖颈处瑰色的吻痕，乳晕旁浅浅的牙印，腰腹处指痕和鞭痕交错，鸦色外衣被褪去后，他白皙的皮肤上绽开迤逦的图案。  
他双腿大开，跪下来，抬眼小心翼翼地看你，隔着裤子去亲吻长裤束缚下的挺硬，希望借此移开你的注意力，好让你不要去嘲笑他湿的一塌糊涂的下体。  
昂贵皮鞋的鞋尖抵上他的性器。  
你说：“有人来了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强迫自慰

你知道，如果要做这种事情，也许让萨列里靠坐在床头会更好。他会乖顺地张开腿给你欣赏的。  
但现在你命令他跪伏在床上，压低腰部抬高臀部，用最谦卑，最臣服的姿态。  
宫廷乐师长此时将整张脸埋进床单，在发觉这样无法顺畅呼吸后才略微侧过身，半边肩膀抵着床——为了另一只手能更好地活动。你在他身上淋了很多润滑剂，之后便不再动作，远离床铺好欣赏这场情色表演。  
平日里持着指挥棒的手现在颤颤巍巍，他只是用两根手指的指尖撑开后穴，好让入口处的那圈肌肉放松下来。你看到他黑色的甲油贴着嫩红的肠肉，随着分剪的动作缠在手指之间的润滑液拉出细丝。  
可这完全没有必要。他刚刚才被上一位贵族使用过，也许身体深处还留有别人的精液。你也是因此让他这么做，单纯出于好奇：如果这个欲求不满的小婊子没有到下一个人手中，要怎么喂饱自己才好？  
他逐渐深入。归功于你，稍稍动一下就会有清晰的水声响起来。  
略显吃力地，他用空闲的手撸动自己的分身。平日里打理整齐的黑发已经被蹭乱，几缕发丝湿哒哒地粘在他额上。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，眯起眼睛，开始喊你：“啊...先生、嗯…请您，请您轻一些...”  
就好像现在你就是他的性幻想对象，他是想着你在自慰。  
狡猾的小婊子，你终于知道为什么他们总要争抢着操他，要把他弄的乱七八糟了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 买下他吧？

会场响起轻快的乐声。说实在的，这曲子的确与现在的氛围不大符合，但坐席上的贵族们还是相当高兴。毕竟他们就是为此而来，尽管那最后一件藏品的起拍定价确实高的骇人。  
当然啦，谁不喜欢安东尼奥•萨列里？  
黑发的音乐家躺在为他定制的大型无盖木盒之中，红色丝绒拥簇着他裸露的肌肤。这让他确确实实看上去像一个珍宝，可同时也会成为他葬送贞洁的棺木。  
手腕与脚踝都被固定住，来防止乐师逃走。不过萨列里看上去完全没有半分要逃跑的意思，甚至还顺从主持人的指令乖顺的张开双腿。  
只不过他有些害怕——为了卖出更好的价钱，他在上场之前被喂了一点点药物，能激发情欲、提高敏感度的东西，并算不上什么欺诈，反而更能为这场竞拍增添乐趣。可在眼罩剥夺视野的同时，下身的贞操带也剥夺了他勃起的权力，因而体内攒动的热流使他无所适从。  
所以当锁被打开的时候他下意识松了口气，却又被猝不及防插进身体里的东西逼出一声惊呼，他的声音透过扩音器传遍整个会场。  
展台下面传来嘈杂的交谈，他以为是自己做错了，便咬紧下唇不再发声。  
可怜的乐师长并不知道他们究竟在讨论什么，他看不见被插入后穴的玻璃制透明肛塞。  
那东西并不粗，呈现细长的锥形，唯一的装饰便是上头密密麻麻的精确刻度，是专门为这种特殊交易所准备，用来展示卖品性能的。  
肛塞只被推进一个头部，代表起始位置的红线被括约肌紧紧咬合住，撑开的柔嫩内里却仍一览无余显现出来。  
竞标开始。  
在丝绸特有的触感传来之前，一向听觉灵敏的乐师都未注意到上台的两位助手。触碰藏品之前当然是要戴上手套的，墨黑便落到萨列里身上，给予他毫无温度的爱抚。  
他们抚摸这具曾经养尊处优的身体。丰满的乳部被重点照顾，有时是从两边向中间挤出沟壑，又或是用揉捏使得黑色布料包裹的手指陷入软肉，乳尖则被略带粗暴地按压掐拧，用痛感带起微妙的兴奋。  
“叫出来。”  
其中一人压低声音对萨列里说，加重手上的力道。这无关乎任何情欲与享受，单纯为了获取更高的利益而利用他的好嗓子。  
他们知道他会叫的很好听。  
药物放大的快感逐渐使他软化下来，掩盖住初次被插入的不适，嫩红的肠肉咬着肛塞逐渐深入。每当一小格刻度被吃下去，就会使价格抬升的更快——直至达到令人难以置信的高度。  
得标者将萨列里视为了炫耀自己地位的标志，甚至打算当场使用他，并慷慨地同在场所有人分享。  
——弗朗切斯科闻讯赶来的时候眼前就是这样的景象：血亲赤裸着跪在地上，含着陌生男人的阴茎，从善如流地接受身后的侵犯，浑身上下沾满精液，发出满足的呜咽。  
“下一个就是您了，萨列里先生。”  
弗朗切斯科的手腕被拷住了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他有哪好？

这便彰显出眼前的男人拥有多大的魅力。  
他左耳穿着单边耳环，深黑的针陷入泛红的耳垂；他身上没有明显的肌肉，甚至于小腹上还堆着点多余的脂肪，只需轻轻施力就能留下显眼的痕迹；他的臀部挺翘，和大腿一样肉感饱满，在拍打下发颤。  
还有那双眼睛，对啦，没有人能抵御那双眼睛。他凑上来，覆着甲油的五指抓住你袖口。他问：“先生...您能买下我一晚上吗？”他强迫你与他对视，声音低沉好听，语气可怜无辜，一滩浅棕色湿漉漉。

这时候你还不知道他其实是个小恶魔。事后他凑上来啄你的嘴唇，并报出来一个惊为天人的价格。  
“指交，口活，内射，”他说出这些词语就和问安一样淡然，歪着头掰手指数数，“您让我高潮了两次，我想我可以给您打个八折？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兔兔废稿

你是花大价钱买来这只小兔子的，作为建立农场的第一步。他全身上下的毛发都是充满光泽的亮黑，没有一点杂色。他被送来的时候甚至脖子上还系了项圈，别着小巧的宝石来彰显纯正的血统。如果看的仔细些，就会发现皮质材料上还刻有他的名字——安东尼奥•萨列里。  
他被安置在柔软的草堆，看上去有些许不安，长耳朵警惕性地竖起，小鼻子一抽一抽，像是随时准备要逃跑了。于是你揪住他的耳朵，他便不敢再动。  
当然，你并不是要伤害他的，只是验货罢了。你打算在确认他没有问题之后才进第二只，好让他们繁衍后代，大赚一笔。  
你将他放在膝上，喂他一片新鲜的白菜叶子作讨好。看来他是只天真的小兔子，嗅闻确认安全后小口地咬起来，吃完就已经完全放下警惕，毛茸茸的脑袋甚至蹭蹭你的大腿。  
可惜的是他并不是被买来作宠物兔的。你从他的后脑开始向下抚摸他的脊背，短暂的僵硬以后他颤抖起来。  
本能作祟，后背被触碰对于他们来说是类似于交配的刺激了。这也许是小兔子第一次被如此对待——他看上去既兴奋又紧张，在连续的抚摸下发情了，呼吸急促，后穴开始分泌保护性质的体液，悄悄抬起腰臀，阴茎磨蹭你的牛仔裤。  
你将他重新放进温暖的窝里。他的耳朵垂下来，发出两声不满的哼唧。

**Author's Note:**

> 持续开放搞萨点梗  
下周想搞特殊职业萨大师敲诈穷苦音乐家呢（


End file.
